


Prompt 8: Race

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eh probably more I could tag, First Anniversary, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, OC is a minor character, Race, Torture, but meh, cliche romance parts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley gets kidnapped by someone who wants to hurt Flash. Barry just needs to find him in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 8: Race

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as torture then ended with cliche romance moment. Yep. 
> 
> I love making Harrison nice.

Hartley smiled as watched Barry run off. Today was their one year anniversary and it had been extremely sweet what Barry did. Barry had taken him to Vienna for the day. They had gone to some of the famous sights, went to a beautiful opera then to the Imperial Butterfly house, and had some amazing food. Still in a bit of a daze over how perfect the day had been Hartley went to get ready for bed. With a happy sigh Hartley fell asleep.

~  
A dull buzzing. Light-headedness but the rest of him feeling heavy. Trying to see where he was proved useless when everything was a blur.

“Look who’s up!” came an annoying loud voice with mock cheer.

“About damn time.” another gruff voice spoke. Wincing from how the sudden noise caused a headache Hartley blinked, trying to focus on the men. When he did see who it was though he wished he was still out.

“Hey there. Long time no see.” A buff man greeted.

“Earl…”

“It’s Fury now.” the man corrected. A giddy laugh caused Hartley to drag his eyes from Fury to the other. The other man looked young, closer to Hartley’s age than Fury’s. Red slightly wavy hair reached to his ears. Brown eyes had a wicked glee in them while a deranged smile was on his face. Hartley didn’t know this one. Fury noticed the questioning look.

“Oh this is Brent. My new partner, and he’s a better fuck than you ever were.” Hartley sneered at him.

“What do you want Earl? I doubt you actually kidnapped me because you wanted to chat.” 

“You’re right. You heard of the Flash?” Fury scoffed, “What am I talking about? Of course you do. He’s your current fuck buddy.”

“Wh-”

“Playing dumb isn’t good!” scolded Brent as he held up a picture. It was a picture of Hartley kissing Barry while he was in costume.

“We’re just gonna send a warning to your new toy. We know how to hurt him.” Hartley noticed Brent setting up a camera.

“Say cheese fag.” Hartley didn’t bother pointing out to Brent that he was the one getting fucked.

“Hello Flash.” Fury started, a mask covering his face.

~  
Barry skidded to a stop inside STAR labs, a large grin on his face.

“New record! Nice!” Cisco congratulated.

“So are you going to tell me what you two did?” Caitlin spoke up. A chuckle caused her to turn and lightly hit the man on the shoulder.

“Oh hush Ronnie.”

“You may as well tell her or we’re never going to hear the end of it.” groaned Cisco.

“Well I took him to Vienna.” Barry admitted.

“What did you two do?” Barry went into telling them where they went. Wells joined them at one point.

~

“Awww! That is so sweet!” sighed Caitlin. Barry opened his mouth to respond when an unauthorized video started playing on the computer.

“What just happened?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know.” Cisco frowned as he started typing away at the computer. A picture appeared. Everyone froze.

“Hartley.” whispered Barry.

“Hello Flash.” a voice spoke, “As you can see I have your little boyfriend here with me.” Cold dread. That was the only thing Barry felt. Whoever this man was he _knew_.

“Don’t try finding us. My friend here is quite handy with electronics. Now let me tell you something Flash. I am going to kill Hartley here and you’re going to watch. Not like you’ll have much choice.”

“You really are just as big a moron as you were back then.” sighed Hartley.

“What did you say fag?” snarled the masked man. Hartley just gave him an unimpressed look.

“Really you’re calling me a fag when you just admitted to screwing the rejected muppet back there?” A sickening crack could be heard. Hartley was cursing as red leaked from his now broken nose.

“Okay, I’ll admit. I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time.”

“Bravo Earl. You’re a neanderthal.” came the nasally response from Hartley.

“Cisco…” Barry’s voice wavered.

“On it.” Barry watched, unable to do anything without knowing where Hartley could be.

~  
A scream pierced through the air. Fury grinned as he bent the next finger until it too snapped. Each of Hartley’s fingers were broken. Hands grabbed Hartley’s right arm. Pain ripped through Hartley as Fury bent his arm into two. Fury left Hartley’s line of sight. Suddenly

“Oh shut up!” Fury snarled as he punched Hartley causing the glasses to break. he broken glass cut along the blue eyed man’s face. A couple of seconds Hartley was allowed to catch his breath before it happened. Fury had taken a sledgehammer and shattered Hartley’s right knee. Blacking out slightly Hartley felt more pain as his tears burned his open cuts. Fury left Hartley’s eyesight. Suddenly a knife plunged into his back, missing anything vital.

“My turn.” cooed a voice in Hartley’s ear. Brent continued to litter his body with cuts and stabs before growing tired, ending the session by stabbing a knife through Hartley’s hand. Dizzy from the pain Hartley didn’t see the fist until it was right in front of his face. At least one tooth was knocked free. When hartley went to spit the blood out three teeth joined the crimson splatter on the ground. Fury ripped the knife from Hartley’s hand only to slam it back into Hartley’s leg. The combination of pain, blood loss and exhaustion was too much. Gratefully Hartley let darkness encompass him.

~  
Wind whistled past but Barry payed no mind as he ran through the streets. He had taken off as soon as Fury broke the first finger. The feeling of fear had caused him to move. Barry swerved around vehicles.

“Oh god.” Caitlin gasped.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Barry demanded.

“Hartley has been stabbed in the Dorsalis Pedis Artery.” Wells informed grimly.

“Cisco!” Terror was the only feeling in Barry at this point.

“Almost……. got it! Warehouse 13 downtown.” At once Barry was running towards the warehouse, knowing that Hartley didn’t have long. He found the right place and ran through, ignoring the noises he heard from the manager office. Stopping in front of Hartley Barry had to try not to gag.

“Guys…”

“You need to be careful. Hartley’s in really bad condition.”

“If you can try tying something to stop the flow of blood.” Ronnie’s voice instructed. At once Barry did as instructed. Quickly untying Hartley, Barry then cradled the young man close as he took off.

“I’m calling the nearest hospital.”

“Northern Central.” Barry didn’t want to leave Hartley, but he still had some business to take care of.

“I love you.” Barry murmured before taking off.

~  
Barry ran into the hospital. The others were already there. Ronnie was comforting Caitlin while Cisco and Wells sat in silence.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Barry asked.

“We haven’t gotten any information yet.” Wells informed.

“Family of Mr. Rathaway?”

“Here.” Wells spoke, always the calm one in a bad situation.

“Well the whole thing was touch and go for a while. Hartley was in pretty bad condition. His heart stopped twice, and his shattered knee had to be replaced with metal. Other than that he is expected to make a full recovery. You may see him, but only one at a time.” Barry was worried, but he didn’t move from his spot.

“Go on Barry.” Barry looked to Wells with confusion clouding his eyes. The man gave a nod.

“Go see Hartley.”

“But-”

“I still need to speak with the Doctor.” Barry nodded, grateful that he wouldn’t have to wait to see Hartley. He carefully entered the room. He ignored the machines in the room, focusing only on Hartley.

“Hey.” Barry greeted softly, running a hand through Hartley’s hair.

“Barry, what happened t-” Barry grabbed his hand in comfort.

“Don’t worry. They won’t be hurting you again.”

“You better not start blaming yourself.” Hartley murmured.

“... Hartley…”

“I really didn’t think Earl could get anymore stupid.” Hartley began to speak softly, “Granted it shouldn’t surprise me. Dating him was probably my biggest mistake.”

“You and him?” Barry sputtered, “But...huh?”

“Yeah, back in highschool. Broke up with him when he started being an ass. Verbally abusive and then he ended up in jail for robbing a place.” Barry gave his hand a squeeze.

“...Thank you for telling me. You’ll be okay right?”

“Of course.”

“You’re dad will be coming in next if you can stay awake.” Barry stood, kissing Hartley.

“I promise I’ll be back soon okay?”

“You better not start missing work.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” As Barry left, holding the door open for Wells, he made a promise to himself. He wouldn’t let this happen again. 

~  
When Barry met Hartley on the day of his release Barry sort of just stared. Of course the others came with but it had been a very awkward hug between father and son. Guess that’s what you get when both are in a wheelchair. Barry took Hartley from the nurse who had brought him out. The rest of the day was spent mostly just hanging out with the others, so it was a while before the two were alone. It was still early enough that the sun was still bright.

“Hey Hartley… um… well I just…” Barry cursed his awkwardness with words and just handed Hartley a box. It was small and wrapped in music notes wrapping paper. In confusion Hartley took it and carefully unwrapped it. SLowly peeling the tape off while opening the paper as it had been folded. When Hartley opened the box he blinked in shock, looking towards Barry.

“I know this is kind of sudden, but… I really care about you Hartley and with what happened… I want to be able to see you everyday and to make sure you’re okay without you being across town.” Hartley placed a hand on Barry’s before leaning forward, kissing Barry softley.

“Yes.” Is all Hartley said. Barry grinned happily kissing Hartley again. The silver key glinted lightly in the sun.


End file.
